TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a generating block with a thermoelectric generator unit including a thermoelectric generator unit containing electrothermic elements for generating an electromotive force based on the Seebeck effect.
Particularly, the invention relates to a power generating block provided with a thermoelectric generator unit characterized in being provided with a booster circuit block including a booster circuit for boosting electromotive force generated by a thermoelectric generator unit and a power supply operation control unit for controlling the operation of storing the electromotive force generated by the thermoelectric generator unit and controlling the operation of the booster circuit.